


Instant Messenger

by MisaxMisa



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, Bleach Manga - Freeform, Bleach anime - Freeform, Friendship, Funny, Group chat, Humour, IM, Ichigo Kurosaki - Freeform, Instant Messaging, Jokes, Not Serious, Swearing, bleach universe, chat, kurosaki ichigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaxMisa/pseuds/MisaxMisa
Summary: Ichigo regrets teaching his Shinigami friends how to use Windows Live Messenger...
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, bromance - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Instant Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I got this idea way back when, when I was re-reading my reviews on my stories on another site. I originally uploaded there, and thought I might as well upload it here and see if anyone likes it :)
> 
> I'm not gonna bother listing screen names, coz they're all obvious or explained.

Ichigo sat at his computer, his homework done and with nothing to do. He opened up his Windows Live Messenger and signed in.

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has just signed in*** _

**RedPineapple says:**

Sup strawberry!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Nice name.

**RedPineapple says:**

Shut up. We're going back to the soul society tomorrow, you coming?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

With you? No way.

**RedPineapple says:**

LOL, you think you're so funny.

_***VioletEyes(F) has just signed in*** _

**RedPinapple says:**

Rukia, Ichigo's been mean!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

That's right, run to mommy.

**RedPineapple:**

Fuck off!

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

You're both so immature

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Whatever.

_***Ozzii-himaaaaay has just signed in*** _

**RedPineapple says:**

…No way is that Inoue's name?

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

Well, it's her email address….

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Orihime…

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

Yes Kurosaki-kun?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

What's with the name?

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

Oh, Rangiku-san changed it :3

**RedPineapple says:**

LMAO

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

What?

**RedPineaplle says:**

It's sooooo gay

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

Rangiku-san says 'You're so gay.'

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Great comeback Rangiku…

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

Is she there?

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

Mhmm

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

You're name makes you sound like some kind of black gangster or something.

**RedPineapple:**

Renjizzle is in the ho-ouse!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Ichibizzle all up in your shizzle!

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

LMFAO

**Ozzii-himaaaaay says:**

Brb, going to go on Rangiku-san's.

_***Ozzii-himaaaaay has signed out*** _

_***PartyGrl4Ever has just signed in*** _

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

See, my name is cool!

**RedPineapple says:**

LMAO, no it's not!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

It makes you sound like a 12 year old XD

_***Ice_Dragon_Master has just signed in*** _

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Captain, they're making fun of my name!

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Good, maybe that'll make you change it.

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

You're all so mean.

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

XD

**RedPineapple says:**

Hey, how are you both online?

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

I'm on a laptop, Inoue and Matsumoto are on the computer.

**RedPineapple says:**

Oh…

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Actually, how are you online Rukia?

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

Your sister's computer.

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Makes sense…

**RedPineapple says:**

Well, I'm gonna have ta go.

Urahara's making me do chores

:'(

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Good

…

Moocher.

**RedPineapple says:**

I AM NOT A MOOCHER!

**Violet Eyes says:**

Lmao

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Hahahah

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Lol

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

It wasn't that funny was it?

_***RedPineapple has signed off*** _

_***Karate_Kid has just signed in*** _

**Karate_Kid says:**

Hey guys, has Orihime been on?

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

I'm here with Rangiku-san Tatsuki!

**Karate_Kid says:**

Oh right, well, are you still coming over for dinner tonight?

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Oh yeahhhh! I'll come round now!

**Karate_Kid says:**

Cool :)

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Bye everyone!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Bye Orihime.

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

Bye.

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Oh no!

 **Ice_Dragon_Master says** :

What?

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

If Orihime isn't here to cook, then what are we gonna eat tonight?

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

…I don't know.

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

D:

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Order pizza?

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

How?

**Karate_Kid says:**

Err, pick up the phone and call them? :S

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Oh yeah ^^'

My mind went blank for a second

Brb

_***PartyGrl4Ever is Away*** _

**Karate_Kid says:**

Honestly, some people seem like they're from a totally different world lol

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Lol.

**Karate_Kid says:**

Anyway, I'm gonna go wait for Orihime.

Bye everyone.

_***Karate_Kid has signed off*** _

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Well done Matsumoto

_***Super Duper Amazing Keigo! has just signed in*** _

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

You almost got us caught.

**Super Duper Amazing Keigo! says:**

Got caught doing what?

Drinking?

DRUGS?

HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME?

WHYYYY?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Keigo.

**Super Duper Amazing Keigo! says:**

?

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

SHUT THE FUCK UP.

 **Super Duper Amazing Keigo! says** :

:'(

Eurgh, Yumichika and Ikkaku want to check their emails, brb.

_***Super Duper Amazing Keigo! has just signed off*** _

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Thank god.

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

He's not that bad…

_***Yumi=Beauty has just signed in*** _

**Yumi=Beauty says:**

Hello beautiful people.

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Back!

Hiya Yumi!

**Yumi=Beauty says:**

Bye beautiful people

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Bye Yumi!

_***Yumi=Beauty has signed off*** _

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

He's such a freak

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Shut up Ichigo!

_***IkkakuDarling(L)MizuhoAsano has signed in*** _

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

ROFL

**Ice_Dragon_Master says:**

Lol

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

LMAO!

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

Ikkaku loves Keigo's sister!

Dude, I didn't know she was your type XD

**IkkakuDarling(L)MizuhoAsano says:**

D:

I didn't put that as my name

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

Sure ;)

_***IkkakuDarling(L)MizuhoAsano changed his name to Squad 11, Zaraki Squad*** _

**Squad 11, Zaraki Squad says:**

That stupid girl must have got on my msn.

**PartyGrl4Ever:**

Obsession much?

 **VioletEyes(F) says** :

You love it really.

**Squad 11, Zaraki Squad says:**

You wanna fight?

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

XD

**Squad 11, Zaraki Squad says:**

That's it!

_***Squad 11, Zaraki Squad has signed off*** _

**Ice_Dragon_Master say:**

I think he's coming for you…

**PartyGrl4Ever says:**

Nice knowing you Rukia

**VioletEyes(F) says:**

…

**Ichigo_No.1 Guardian says:**

You're on your own.

I'm coming off and going to bed.

Night.

_***Ichigo_No.1 Guardian has signed off*** _

Ichigo sat back and sighed at his tiresome group of friends. He stood up and walked ot his bed, listening to Ikkaku shout from the street as Rukia yelled from his sisters window.

' _Why the hell did I ever teach them to use msn…?'_


End file.
